My Name is Camren Malfoy
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: On a mission to Malfoy Manor Harry, Ron and Hermione meet someone they didn't quite expect. maybe bad language later.


'My name is Camren Malfoy.'

'All you have to do is get in and have a look around.' Ron snapped mockingly, 'I would like to see him do it.'

'Quiet Ron. Someone might hear.' Hermione hissed at him.

Harry said nothing, the very fact that they were on enemy turf made him quiet. Malfoy Manor was larger than they had expected; large windows looked out onto the dark gardens and there seemed to be no other way in.

'I've found a way in!' Hermione whispered excitably.

The way in turned out to be a hidden door, disguised as a pillar; the passage down was pitch dark, 'I'll go first.' Harry offered and ventured down into the darkness.

Harry ran his hand along the wall until his nose found the end of the passage. Rubbing his nose and swearing lightly under his breath Harry opened the door; before them stood a vast kitchen.

Several House Elves were working over hot stoves or putting alcohol in order but there were a few people working hard in there too; dressed in rags and covered in muck it was a poor sight to see.

'Come on.' Ron hissed and pushed his way into the kitchen.

'They'll be back soon.' One of the servants said under her breath, she looked a little older than they were.

'Who?" Hermione suddenly asked, making the girl jump.

'Who are you?' she snapped.

Everybody turned to look at the trio; Harry swallowed hard and then said, 'we are new servants. Bought today and told to come here.'

The girl slowly nodded and everyone returned to their work, 'the uniforms are over there.' She told them.

The uniforms were dark green with a silver 'M' embroidered on the front. The three got dressed as quickly as they could.

'Who are you assigned to?' the girl suddenly asked.

Harry felt himself got white, Ron too, but somehow Hermione stayed calm, 'the young master.' She told her with a somewhat knowing sense.

'His bedroom is the fourth on the left. You'll have to wait for him in there.' The girl said and went back to folding sheets.

The very idea of serving Draco made Harry feel sick, but he was happy in the knowledge that he wouldn't recognise them; Harry's hair had been changed to blonde and his scar covered, Hermione had gone black haired and donned glassed and Ron's hair was now brown and his face pasty white.

Malfoy Manor was bigger on the inside but dark; the hallway was lined with large doors, the curtains were wide open but it made no real difference. On either side of the staircase there were two doors; one labelled 'Study' and the other blank.

'Let's have a sneaky look in.' Ron suggested.

'No. We can't arouse suspicion yet.' Hermione snapped back and proceeded up the stairs.

Upstairs was a little lighter but still there were hundreds of doors in front of them. Hermione led the way to Draco's room and on opening the door she gasped.

It was nothing like they had expected; clothes were strewn all over the floor, something red had been splattered on the walls and on the far wall, at the head of his four-poster bed, was covered in thousands of pictures.

'That's one confused Slytherin.' Ron said examining a large picture of the Hogwarts crest.

Harry silently agreed; the wall was a jumble of Gryffindor and Slytherin objects, there was a small picture of a phoenix and Death Eater mask together, the grand Hogwarts Express, a news clipping about Voldermort and finally a wanted poster of Sirius Black.

'Why would Malfoy have all this stuff?' Harry asked out-loud.

'Maybe this isn't even Malfoy.' Hermione suddenly said.

They turned to her; she was holding a photo frame, 'what?' Ron exclaimed, 'of course it's Malfoy. He's the only young master here.'

Hermione looked up from the photo and was about to speak when they heard someone enter the manor.

The three pressed their ears to the door to hear properly; 'talk to me!' shouted a boy; undoubtedly Draco Malfoy.

'No! I don't have to!' a second boy shouted back.

'Don't argue you two.' Snapped Mrs Malfoy, 'what would your father think?'

'I'll ask him when he comes home. Now leave me alone Draco!' the second boy demanded and they heard him storm up the stairs.

'You can't ignore me.' Draco shouted after him.

Instead of an answer they would understand, the second boy started shouting in a foreign language, it wasn't French or German, but an oriental language and some of the words didn't sound very nice.

'Cam, you know I don't understand Japanese.' Draco snapped, 'say again.'

Cam then went on to shout in angry, fast, French; a few the trio recognised from Fleur when she was upset.

'I don't understand fast French either. Say it slowly or say it in English Cam!' Draco shouted and bounded up the stairs.

'You're such a moron Draco!' Cam finally shouted in English, right near the bedroom door, 'can you not understand when I want to be left alone? I know I was away for a long time but I doesn't mean I missed you.' Cam spat something horrible in French before storming into the bedroom.

Harry was flung back onto the chest of draws at the end of the bed, Hermione stumbled into the wardrobe and Ron flew into the corner.

Quickly jumping to his feet Harry faced the mystery boy, but he wasn't what Harry was expecting; the boy had a mess of golden blond hair, large green eyes, very pale skin and was extremely skinny. He would have had a handsome face if he hadn't been so skinny.

Cam's large eyes finally landed on Harry, after a few seconds of cursing under his breath, 'who are you?' he croaked.

'We're your servants.' Harry said, trying to hid the quake in his voice.

'We?' Cam repeated.

Then he spotted Hermione, who gave a little bob, and Ron. Cam smiled weakly, before saying, 'I don't need servants.'

The three looked at each other, 'we were told to come here.' Ron snapped politely.

Cam looked at Ron in a blank way, looking but not really seeing, or maybe he was seeing too much.

'Yes. But by who?' he said eerily.

'Your father.' Hermione said quickly.

Cam turned towards her, he smiled lightly, 'lies.' He said calmly and went over to his bed.

It took a few seconds for Harry to figure out what Cam had actually said, 'sorry, but did you just say "lies"?' Harry asked.

Cam didn't answer; throwing his dark green shirt on the floor revelling his ribcage and spine, he looked like a walking skeleton. Harry restrained himself from gasping at the sight but he noticed a series of numbers and letters tattooed across his shoulder blades and a small glowing glass dog pendent around his neck.

It was only after Cam pulled on a London Lions Quiddich T-shirt did he answer Harry's question, 'yes, I said lies, because you are.'

'We're not lying.' Ron snapped.

Cam chuckled lightly, 'but you are. If you really were new servants my father wouldn't have been the one to have bought you. Plus you would know not to answer me back.' He told them.

Harry felt himself go white again. Cam looked all three of them up and down, taking in every detail, 'can I guess who you are really?' he suddenly asked with a bright smile on his gaunt face.

Before they could answer Cam was eye level with Harry, scanning his face; Cam then wiped his thumb where Harry's scar was meant to be, he then shrugged and stepped away.

'Hold still.' He told Harry almost kindly.

Cam pulled a wand out of his belt and aimed for Harry; frozen with shock Harry allowed the spell to hit him but the pain he expected afterwards didn't come.

'Harry ruddy Potter.' Cam breathed with delight.

Harry's eye's shot open and he caught his reflection in the mirror opposite; he looked like himself again.

'And you're Ron Wesley.' Cam laughed as Ron's ears burned bright red.

'So it leaves the brilliant Muggle Born.' He flicked his wand at Hermione and she transformed back into herself.

'How did you guess?' Ron moaned.

Cam shrugged, 'you're ears were the give away. Harry's eyes are still bright green and Hermione was the only one who acted even slightly like a maid, smart thinking,' he winked at Hermione, 'too bad you were with these dummies.'

Hermione repressed a laugh before turning serious, 'so, who are you?' she asked.

Cam seemed taken aback by her question, 'my name is Camren Malfoy.' He told them, 'hasn't Draco mentioned me? I do do all his homework.'

'I knew there was a reason he was getting such high grades!' Ron shouted.

Camren snorted a laugh and tucked his wand back into his belt.

'How old are you?' Hermione asked sweetly.

'Only fourteen.' Camren told her, throwing himself onto his bed.

This fact confused Harry slightly, 'but you used your wand. Its illegal for under age wizards to use magic outside of school.' He said knowingly.

Camren grinned a somewhat familiar grin, 'I found a loop hole.' He laughed, 'the law states that an underage wizard can't use magic outside of school, but I have never been accepted into any schools so, technically, I'm not breaking the law.'

Harry could see Hermione was figuring it out, so was Ron but it looked painful for him. Harry gave a small chuckle at Camren's cheekiness.

'Very clever.' Hermione finally said, sitting next to him.

'But then, how do you know all that magic?' Ron snapped.

Camren cast his eyes over Ron with a somewhat disapproving look, 'father takes me to the Ministry. I probably know more than some of the people who work there.' He told him smugly.

The four of them sat in silence, Harry looked across Camren's filled wall again; it felt weird to see such an old picture of Sirius again but there was another one tucked behind it.

'What's that one?' Harry suddenly asked.

Camren leapt up and pulled down the posters; on the back was another wanted poster but this time it was of Camren, looking angry and gaunt he scowled at the camera.

'That's why I never got to go to school.' Camren told them, 'I've been arrested twice'

'Twice!' Hermione squeaked.

Camren nodded lightly, 'I was five the first time, was only away for a day. But last year I was put away for a murder I didn't commit.' Camren sighed sadly, 'five and a half months I was in that cell and Sirius escaped two months before hand.' He began fiddling with his pendent.

'You were in the cell with Sirius?' Harry said quickly.

Camren nodded, 'nice man. So not guilty.'

_The trio meet Camren Malfoy/Harry looks after him when he is ill/they leave but come back a month later/Camren has changed. Basically the story before The Mischief Makers._


End file.
